Yaoi, yaoi Everywhere
by Lemmy97
Summary: Un prusiano aprovechador y su hermano; más un montón de naciones curiosas pueden llegar a un crack emocional solo por un pendrive?—"¡Necesitamos una reunión de Naciones! Qué mierda es yaoi.. y porqué estoy en la cama con mi hermano!" MultiNations RESUBIDO
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños._

_YAOI, YAOI EVERYWHERE_

— ¡Arami!—

— ¿Qué?—mascullo una rubia molesta echada en el sofá

— ¿Has visto mi pen drive?—la castaña estaba tan desesperada que había comenzado a estirarse los cabellos— ¡por favor dime que sí!

— ¿Tu pen drive? No que yo sepa…—

— ¡Dios! ¡Debo hallarlo!—

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene?—la interrogó a medida que se sentaba en el sofá del que se había levantado para buscar su pote de helado de chocolate

— ¿Yaoi, yaoi everywhere te suena a algo?—

La rubia se levantó de un salto y tomando por los hombros a la pelinegra le gritó

— ¡Debemos encontrar ese pen ya!—

* * *

><p>MIENTRAS TANTO…<p>

(En algún lugar de la calle)

— ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué es esto?—el ojicarmín tomó del suelo el objeto que le había llamado la atención—es un pen drive… ¡Yahoo~! ¡Pen nuevo! Y para más gratis…

Con rapidez lo guardó en el bolsillo y se dirigió a su casa diciéndole a cada persona con la que se topaba lo A.W.E.S.O.M.E que es.

— ¡Casa del awesome yo! ¡Tu awesome dueño ya llegó!—el prusiano abrió la puerta de una awesome patada para luego dirigirse corriendo a su awesome pc—El maravilloso yo debe ver que tiene este glorioso regalo de los dioses (?)—

Con una rapidez casi awesomizante conectó el dispositivo al puerto, y se dispuso a clickear la carpeta…

— ¿Yaoi, yaoi everywhere? ¡Hahaha vaya nombre! Bien, veamos que hay aquí…—el ojicarmín se dirigió a la primera subcarpeta titulada "HETALIA"—Humm hay muchas carpetas con el nombre de las naciones… ¡veamos si estoy yo!—rápidamente bajo el cursor hasta las últimas carpetas y encontró lo que buscaba—"Prussia (L)" haha tiene un distintivo awesome ¡eso solo lo vuelve más fantástico aun!—la carpeta estaba hasta el tope de imágenes y el prusiano solo clickeo en ellas...

—S-soy yo…—con asombro se dispuso a ver las imágenes una por una—

* * *

><p>—Gilbert, disculpa que entre así pero creo que perdí algo en la ratonera que llamas casa… ¡hermano! ¡Tu-tu nariz! ¡Estas sangrando!—<p>

— ¿Eh!—El prusiano se cubrió la nariz con la manga de su negra chaqueta— ¡no-no pasa nada Bruder…!—

— ¡Si pasa algo! ¿Qué es lo que estás viendo?—un curioso alemán empujo a su hermano de la silla y observó la pantalla…

— ¿Ger-Germancest?—el alemán fijo su mirada en el rostro ensangrentado y sonrojado de su hermano— ¡Tu-t-tu eres un degenerado!

—Lo dice el que sigue viendo las imágenes...—contraatacó el mayor con una sonrisa pícara

—E-es que fue el shock del momento…— el rubio salió con rapidez de la carpeta, para luego descubrir otra—"GerIta" Humm… —la abrió y sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas— ¡MEIN GOTT! ¿QUE ES ESTO?...

* * *

><p>¡Hasta ahí por ahora!<p>

Inspirado en una anécdota real de la que participo mi amiga y colaboradora 9KillerQueen9 _pobrecita, aun no encuentra su pen drive u.u_

Hahaha si esta alocada idea les gustó, espero sus review's ¿Nee~? ¡Si tiene buena aceptación, lo actualizaré rápido! XDD


	2. El héroe está aqui

CAPITULO 2

¡El HEROE ESTA AQUÍ!

* * *

><p>— ¡Aramiii!—<p>

— ¿Qué? ¡No tienes que gritar! ¡Se supone que estas frente a mí no?—gritó por enésima vez la rubia que solo intentaba ver la televisión.

—Es que todavía no encuentro el pen drive…—

— ¿Y? No pasa naaada~ se supone que tienes un trabajo ¿no? Puedes compararte otro, y descargarte más yaoi—

— ¡Idiota! ¡Tus cutres fics estaban ahí!—la pelinegra se paró frente al televisor en un intento de llamar la atención de su amiga

—Qué más da. De todos modos ya los publiqué todos en el fanfiction—

—No todos…—

— ¿Como que no todos?—

— ¿Recuerdas el UkUSA que te tomó escribir 2 semanas?—

— ¿Te atreviste a perder mi fic? Rezale a Dios, a Buda o al dios del Yaoi… PERO ME ENCUENTRAS ESE MISERABLE APARATO YAA~— la rubia estaba estrangulando a su amiga en la alfombra

—Y-y-yes yo-ur hi-hign-es—

— ¡NO DIGAS ESO QUE ME RECUERDAS AL TRAIDOR DE CLAUDE!—

* * *

><p>—VE~ ¡Alemania! ¿Qué están viendo?—sin que nadie se diera cuenta-y no es que los germanos estuviesen prestando atención- un italiano sonriente y curioso observó la pantalla awesome del pc— ¿GerIta? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Eh? ¿Doitsu?— el alemán se encontraba transfiriendo archivos a su celular, y del susto que se dio por la repentina aparición del susodicho casi cae de la silla.<p>

— ¡I-I-Italia! Que haces aquí… ¿cómo, como entraste?—

—Gilbert me dio las llaves hace tiempo ve~ Doitsu… ¿te encuentras bien? Tu nariz está sangrando…—el italiano se acercó con cautela— ¿estás herido?—

_(Mientras tanto en la mente de Ludwig)_

— ¿Estás herido?—

Esa sensual e inocente mirada, ese pálido pecho sudoroso, ese exquisito aroma italiano…

— ¿P-PERO EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO? ¡LUDWIG CONTRÓLATE! ¿Italia? ¿Por qué estas sobre mí? ¿Vestido de… gatita? ¿Y ese látigo? ¿Qué harás?... Mmmm~—

_(Volviendo a la realidad)_

—Doitsu... ¿me escuchas? ¡Me estás asustando! ¡Prusia, ayudame! ¿Prusia?—Feli observó a su alrededor. El albino se encontraba al final de un rastro de sangre, a unos centímetros de su hermano menor.

— ¿Qué es lo que les ocurre? Acaso es…—clickeó en una de las imágenes de la carpeta que vio abierta al llegar_—"Fuck me"_ ¿eh? Esto parece…— y así fue como por primera vez en el siglo XXI Italia Veneziano abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

* * *

><p>— ¡ALEMANIA, ALEMANIA! HAHAHAHAHAA ¡EL HÉROE HA DECIDIDO VENIR A VISITARTE! Necesitamos hablar de algo muy…—la casa se encontraba vacía por lo que el americano no obtuvo respuesta<p>

—¿Alemania?—Nuevamente gritó, pero solo el silencio le contestó—Humm... será que…—

Con toda la gracia que poseía, y haciendo gala de sus dotes heroicas de un patada tumbó la puerta e ingresó. ¡CRASH! ¡BOOM! ¡PLASH!

—Sorry Germany… ¡supongo que este escudo que tiene pinta de ser muy viejo no vale nada… claro! Cosas viejas nadie las quiere… ¡por eso a Iggy lo ignoran! Haha hahaha~

Alfred se adentraba cada vez más a la casa de Alemania pero no había ni pistas de él.

— ¿Pero qué?—el rubio observó el suelo, pues había pisado algo viscoso…. — ¡¿sangre!—Con rapidez observó la habitación para toparse con más sangre aún— ¡HOLY FUCK! ¡ES LA ESCENA DE UN CRIMEN! ¡COMO EL HEROE QUE SOY DEBO BUSCAR PISTAS!... PERO ANTES… VOY A BUSCAR UNA HAMBURGUESA—el americano corrió rápidamente a la cocina de los alemanes-¿Cómo sabía dónde estaba? Su instinto heroico se lo indicaba-¡OMG! Solo hay wurst… y cerveza, cerveza, cerveza, cerveza, cerveza, cerveza, cerveza, cerveza, cerveza, cerveza, cerveza, cerveza, cerveza (una gran cantidad de latitas después…) —God! ¿Que estos alemanes no conocen la gloria de las hamburguesas?— Ni modo, tendré que investigar en sus habitaciones—pronto halló la que pertenecía Prusia, porque el enorme cartel que rezaba "awesome" colgaba de un clavo.

Con cautela, y calándose los lentes entró a lo que parecía ser la habitación más desordenada que había conocido… después de la suya. No halló nada importante, a no ser ropa, ropa y más ropa sucia en el suelo. Pero lo que realmente llamo su atención fue la pantalla de la Pc; estaba ahí, brillante, llamándolo a averiguar intimidades… ¡él era un héroe! Pero no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de escarbar hahaha no pasaba nada ¿Quién se enteraría?

El héroe tomo asiento y examinó la pantalla poblada de carpetas; todas tenían nombres de naciones, o de parejas que él conocía… y pronto una de ellas llamo su heroica atención. Click, click

— ¿WHAT…? ¿WHAT THE FUCK? UK-USA?—el rubio quedó en shock al ver la primera imagen—Arthur… ¿y yo…? GOD! ¡PERO QUE DEGENERADOS! ¿A QUE CLASE DE ENFERMO SEXUAL SE LE OCURRE PONERME A MÍ, NADA MÁS NI MENOS QUE EL HEROE… DE UKE?

—¿UKE?—exclamaron tres voces al unísono

—Aahh~ eh… Germany, con que aquí estabas ¿eh? Humm… ¿están sangrando? ¿Qué les sucede? Eh… sí uke…

—Y-y como sabes que "eso" se llama así—

—Pues… pues porque leí por accidente un doujinshi de Kiku…. —

—Ah~ eso lo explica todo ve~ ve~—

— ¿Pe-pero que son estas imágenes? Acaso ustedes…. —

—No es lo que crees idiota—murmuró Alemania—es que mi hermano halló un dispositivo y… en él se hallaban esas imágenes.

—Y no sabemos que hacer con ellas—

—Pues—el albino interrumpió—yo creo que lo mejor sería destruir el pen drive con todo su contenido…

— ¿Are you Fucking kidding me?—añadió el héroe—¡esto vale oro! Hahaha ¡es hora de una junta de naciones!—

* * *

><p>¡Gracias a todos por sus awesomes review's! He aquí el segundo capítulo de este alocado fic. Espero contar con su apoyo hasta el final eh? Que las cosas recién van comenzando xD Nos vemos pronto en el capitulo 3! Gracias a mi beta-reader 9KillerQueen9 "no pasa naaada...~~"<p>

¡Saludos! ¿Review's?


	3. Qué es yaoi, y el caos ha comenzado

CAPITULO 3

¿Qué es yaoi?

—Bien, ahora que estamos todos, quiero agradecerles por asistir a esta reunión de emergencia titulada "Que es yaoi"—

— ¿Y-yaoi?—un shockeado japonés se encogió en su asiento—

— ¿¡Yaoi! ¿¡Qué tipo de brujería es esa!—Gritó un encolerizado Vash desde el otro lado de la sala, levantando su arma—

—Tranquilo, gatillo fácil—América era el único que podía llamar gatillo fácil a Suiza y estar tan tranquilo—Bien, ayer Prusia se topó con un "regalo de los dioses" o como lo conocemos nosotros; _pen drive_—

—¿Y?—

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver? ¡Bastardos, yo también tengo un pen drive y no organizo una reunión para contárselo a todos!—

—Es que… en ese aparatito; fueron halladas… imágenes de cada uno de nosotros—

— ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Cómo es eso posible?—las naciones jóvenes preguntaron

—Ok… mejor vean a que me refiero—el americano presiono un botón y de inmediato se encendió la pantalla gigante que tenía atrás. Ahí se visualizaban todas las carpetas que contenía el pen drive en donde se podían leer diferentes nombres…—_Carpeta nº 1 "Austria"—_

— ¿¡Eh?—El austriaco no pudo evitar acercarse un poco más, mientras le comenzaban a sudar las manos—

La primera imagen era de un muy tierno Chibi! Austria, la segunda él en pijama, en traje de baño, vestido de conejito, tocando el violín, vestido de mesero sexy… y algunas versiones femeninas de su persona.

— ¿¡oh!—un awesomizado austriaco se quitó las gafas y comenzó a limpiarlas con un pañuelo mientras el rubor de su rostro incrementaba—

— ¡Aahh~!—el francés comenzaba a ponerse "animado" bajo la mesa

— ¡Mein Gott! ¡Si supiera que bajo esa ropa el señorito se ve así, hace un buen tiempo que lo hubiera convertido en parte de Prusia! Kesesese~—

— ¡Ni lo pienses, Gilbert! Sabes que mi sartén tiene tu nombre grabado—la húngara levantó la mano y un hilillo casi invisible de sangre corría bajo su nariz—Aunque… podríamos llegar a un acuerdo ¿no? Es más… ¡quiero todas las imágenes!—

—Ok... aunque a lo del acuerdo lo hablamos luego…— Gilbert le dio un click distraído a otra carpeta… pero esta vez dos gritos resonaron en la habitación. —Aus… ¿AusHun? Esto es… ¿lo que yo creo que es?—

— ¡No! ¡Esa no!—ambos, Roderich y Eli se pusieron de pie y negaron frenéticamente—

— ¿Qué problema hay con eso, mon chère?—el francés arrebato de las manos de Gilbert el pequeño mouse y le dio click a la carpeta. Una gran cantidad de… imágenes comprometedoras salieron a la luz

—Eli… aun no puedo creer que me convencieras de quitarnos esas fotografías—habían muchas, y ambos estaban más que rojos. Eli no había pasado vergüenza peor en su vida

—Eh… creo que no me interesa indagar en la intimidad del matrimonio del señorito podrido y la marimacho—Prusia le arrebató de vuelta el mouse a Francis y le dio "delete". Pronto, los ánimos se calmaron

—O…k… ahora la siguiente carpeta "Alemania" – el prusiano más curioso de la historia se acercó un poco más a la pantalla, si eso era posible.

— ¿Eh…?—el alemán se reclinó en la silla tratando de desaparecer—

La primera imagen mostraba al fornido rubio con perros, un rubio con fustas, un rubio siendo torturado, un rubio con tanga y un látigo, un rubio semidesnudo y en el suelo…

— ¡Oh~!—a un excitado Gilbert le crecieron orejas y una cola… junto con un hilillo de saliva que escapaba de sus labios

— ¡Dios!—el suizo cubrió precariamente los ojos de su hermanita menor, la cual estaba muy sonrojada— ¡Son unos malditos degenerados!—

—Y entonces porque no te retiras, Vash?—habló por primera vez Inglaterra desde que había comenzado la reunión—nadie obliga a tu hermana ni a ti a estar aquí…—

—Es que... n-no es eso…-el suizo frunció el ceño y apuntó con su rifle a Inglaterra—es que la maldita reunión la están haciendo en mi casa, por si lo olvidaron… y no puedo dejarlos solos. Harían cualquier barbaridad—

—No es como que fuéramos unos pervertidos degenerados…— todos en la habitación miraron a Arthur con cara de... "idiota, ¿no te das cuenta?" para que escuchara sus propias palabras. Todos ahí lo eran en cierta forma… en todo caso; el único que no estaba mirando era Grecia, pero él y sus nekos eran cosa aparte…

— ¡Bien! ¡Los silencios me molestan!—Gilbert rió- la siguiente es… "Canadá"—

— ¿Quién?—

— ¿Who?—

— ¿Y ese?—

—Yo soy Canadá~…— una suave vocecita acompañada de la sonrisa del rubio—

— ¿Who are you?—

—Ya te lo dije Kumaji-san… soy Canadá—

— ¿Cana-qué?—

El norteamericano mayor clickeo la carpeta dejando ver miles, miles, miles, y miles de imágenes del pequeño Mathew— ¡la dueña de pen es fan de Canadá!—vestido muy sexy, como barman, como mesero, esclavo… desnudo, en un tubo de strippers…

—Ah~mon amour! Has crecido bastante—el francés se acercó sutilmente su pequeño Matthew quien permanecía estático en su asiento, deseando por primera vez en toda su vida, ser invisible

—AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA~—Alfred rió eufóricamente llamando la atención de todas las demás naciones—seguro esas imágenes no son nada comparadas con las mías!—puesto que el "Héroe" se encontraba en un total estado de posesión girando en el-puñetero-suelo encerado, el-pervertido-francés tomó el awesome mouse y clickeo la siguiente carpeta-insert here evil laugh- "Americancest"

—Amer…Americancest!—gritaron ambos hermanos. Seguido de eso, miles, miles-sí, muchas más de las que tenía Canadá- de imágenes de un canadiense bastante… fornido y adivinen… SEME!

Matthew cayó inconsciente a causa de la impresión que le causó ver eso, mientras que el ukeado Alfred sufría de un ataque nervioso

— ¿Yo, YO UKE?—se tomó del cabello con fuerza mientras gritaba que él era todo un ¡massho! Y que se le notaba por la voz varonil y otras cosas sin sentido. Debido a la fuerza ejercida terminó arrancándose un mechón de pelo…

—Ah~ mi querido L'Amérique, si sigues así vas a quedarte calvo—Francis le daba molestas palmaditas en el hombro

— ¡DON'T TOUCH ME!—un alterado Alfred golpeó con toda su fuerza de "héroe" el rostro del-gigoló- francés. -¡A-Alfred! ¡Estúpido amante de las hamburguesas! - en ingles se metió de improviso - ¡GOLPEALO MAS FUERTE!-

Dejando atrás que el norteamericano tenía una leve crisis emocional, que el francés yacía semi inconsciente en el suelo, y que eso a él le importaba mierda y media; Gilbert tomó nuevamente el mouse

—Vale, vale. Tranquilos chicos, no queremos una WWIII ¿no? Solo pasemos a la siguiente carpeta y olvidemos lo ocurrido… — Gilbert dio click a "Bielorrusia"

Una rubia platino armada-literalmente-hasta los dientes con filosas dagas, observo fijamente al albino

—.—murmuró entre dientes y con una extraña aura violeta-que parecían compartir todos los soviéticos- creciendo tras ella

—Bru-Bruder si valoras un poco, solo un poco tú vida no hagas eso…—

—Y de cuando aquí eres tan miedoso West? ¡El awesome yo hará lo que se le venga en gana, si señor!— Ignorando toda advertencia de su hermano menor abrió la primera imagen. Todos los presentes en la sala de conferencias quedaron impactados. Una serie de imágenes extrañamente sexys se apoderaron de la pantalla. Ligas, encajes, cuchillos y sangre adornaban a la europea que casi se le salen los ojos de sus cuencas y casi muere de vergüenza

—Natty, ¿eres una fiera no? Kesesese~— Gilbert comenzó a reír ignorando que la bielorrusa estaba agazapada dispuesta a salarle encima y asesinarlo lenta y dolorosamente. Pero antes, un-medio calvo- "héroe" la tomó de la cintura por detrás- ¡pero de los brazos, bola de pervertidas! xD-

— ¡Woah! Tranquila Natty—literalmente la rubia rotó su cabeza para tras dedicándole una tétrica mirada asesina— ¡ok, ok, Natalia entonces!—al héroe solo le respondió el aura violeta que se incrementaba—Bien, bien. Belarús—

—Kesese~ ¿y esto que es? ¿AmerBela?—

Dos pares de ojos fulminaron al pruso

—Vaya, vaya, vaya—el pruso comenzó hurgar todas las imágenes—Humm… ¡traviesillos! Incluso tenemos los R-18! ¿Tortura? Mr. América, no creí que a usted se le dieran esas cosas… Kesesese~—

—¡Te voy a matar maldito alemán degenerado!—la rubia le pegó un pisotón a Alfred, que del dolor la dejó suelta; ocasión que ella aprovecho para correr tras el prusiano

—N-no… yo soy demasiado awesome para morir joven… ¡aun no participé en una orgía!—incluso Gilbird había comenzado a volar en círculos con nerviosismo. Como Gilbert no tiene ni un plateado pelo de tonto, vio que nadie lo ayudaría, así que se lanzó con gracia por la ventana-que ahora era awesome porque él la había tocado- y escapar de una muerte con cuchillos.

Natalia corrió tras él, pero un héroe casi calvo la detuvo.

—Wait Natty—Alfred tenía una sonrisa diabólicamente esquizofrénica danzándole en los labios—No permitiré que lo mates… tú sola. Yo QUIERO HACERLO TAMBIEN!—del bolsillo sacó el mando de su HAARP, pero la bielorrusa que exponía el gran arsenal de daga, cuchillos y espadas que tenía guardadas quién sabe dónde se le adelantó.

-o... ..K... — Continuemos por la siguiente carpeta... -el inglés se sobresaltó- ''I-i-i-i-Inglaterra'' - si ánimos, pero con un poco, solo un poco de ganas de saber que había le dio click a la carpeta

-¡Bah! ABURRIDOOOO! - el Hero se volvió hacia la ventana. -¡ESPERAME NATALIA! ¡ALLA VA EL HERO! - se arrojó por la ventana, HAARP incluido; sin darse cuenta de que todos los presentes habían quedado "awesomizados" por la sarta de imágenes de Inglaterra desnudo y en posiciones un poco... extrañas tenía la carpeta. Las había con ropa, sin ropa, en boxers, en pantis, con trajes, con verduras, etc, etc, etc... ¡Cosas que él Hero y su nariz perdieron... por tratar de asesinar al pruso más awesome!

La sala permaneció unos 5 minutos en silencio, hasta que sin previo aviso, la pequeña Liech levanto la mano

-I-Iggiru-san.. -

-S-si Lily? -

-¿P-porque alguien tan viejo como usted se saca fotos así? -

-Porque…—Arthur frunció el entrecejo—niña, primero que nada viejos son los trapos, y segundo… segundo… porque…—

¡Porque yo se las pedí!—exclamó Seychelles al final de la mesa, con una sonrisita

Un francés medio inconsciente, se levantó del suelo y miro fijamente a la morena.

-¿Qué? Arthur me parece muy sexy- *lo musita con la vocecita de Jake*

La isleña se acercó a Arthur y le dio un pinchazo en las nalgas —atrevete a negarlo y morirás—siguió sonriendo—y no te atrevas a clickear en la carpeta Seychelles ¿eh? No... Quiero ver que hay allí—

-Ahh… supongo que sí...—

Debido al descuido del abochornado inglés, un francés *pervertido* le arrebato el mouse de las manos

-A ver... Seychelles, Seychelles, Seychelles... ¡Ah! ¡Aquí esta! - con rapidez abrió *la puñetera carpeta* solo habían 5 imágenes— ¡¿Q-QUE? SOLO 5 PUÑETERAS IMAGENES? -

—Todas muy tiernas por cierto...—murmuró Arthur, sonriéndole cómplice a Sey

Elizaveta, Lily, Mei-Mei, Emma y las demás chicas presentes rieron por lo bajo.

-TU CALLATE! - a la isleña le dio un ataque - ¿YO? ¿¡YO? ¿¡¿¡¿¡NO LES CAIGO?-

—Naa~~ no pasa nada—exclamo Emma sonriéndole— ¿ahora, que te parece Arthur si nosotras tomamos el control?

El inglés observo a la chica belga y casi se desmaya al ver 8 pares de ojos fujoshis brillar con malicia. Era mejor para él dárselo… o una sartén de apariencia bastante segura le daría un golpe bien fuerte

—ok... ok... tómenlo y hagan lo que quieran—soltó el mouse como si quemara y se unió al rinconcito emo de Francia

-Bien, bien... ¡Por fin es nuestro turno!- la belga clickeo una carpeta al azar.

-Humm... Espamano ¿Eh? – murmuro eli con una sonrisa picara

—¡EMMA! NO TE ATREVAS...—un extremadamente rojo italiano de sur salió de un rincón bajo la mesa seguido por España que misteriosamente se abrochaba lo pantalones con una sonrisita en la cara

-¿Y tú que coños hacías ahí?- indagó con la mirada a ambos morenos

-¡NADA!- el italiano se sonrojo aún más y se limpió la boca.

-ELIZAVETA~ nos hemos perdido yaoi en vivo—Gritó Bélgica con lagrimitas en los ojos

-Hehehehe... no lo creas BelBel... - la húngara saco al aire una cámara digital

-¡YAHOOOO! ¡DEJAME VER!-

—N-no... Eli, no lo hagas por favor...—el italiano estaba al borde de las lágrimas cuando la húngara le dio play…

—Nooooooooooooo!—

_Continuará_

* * *

><p><em>¿Review's? xD<em>


	4. Buscando Responsables

**Oh, Dios! Ha pasando tanto tiempo desde que mi amada LadyLemmon y yo actualizamos este fic! xD Es nuestro niñito mimado... y nos encanta escribir esto pero ya ven, tenemos una vida aparte y las vacaciones son un tiempo de divagación full~**

**Espero lo disfruten y sigan dejando sus hermosos reviews! :D**

**Antes que nada, gracias a las maravillosas reviewers que nos alientan siempre, y aunque no respondamos, están en nuestro pequeño corazoncito yaoistico :lol:**

**RESUBIDO! ANTERIOR CAPÍTULO NO TENÍA UNA PARTE QUE ESTE SI TIENE.. U.U'**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4:<p>

**YAOI, YAOI EVERYWHERE**

**BUSCANDO RESPONSABLES.**

* * *

><p>El sol iluminaba las calles, las avecillas cantaban alegres, los animalitos correteaban por ahí…<p>

Y un grito estruendoso se apoderó del silencio.

— ¡DAME ESOOO!—un alterado italiano del sur se abalanzó sobre la húngara arrancándole la cámara de sus feas manos sin manicura, alegre por su victoria. Se paró sobre el cuerpo de la castaña sosteniendo su preciado tesoro para luego esquivar a otras 7 mujeres que se le tiraron encima. Hungría no tenia manicura porque la chica que le hace las manos vive en México, y es un largo viaje, así que Elizaveta se hacia la manicura una vez al año… ¿se comprende?- Para luego sonreír antes de arrojar la cámara digital al suelo, y luego comenzar a saltar sobre ella, destruyéndola.

Los ojos de las mujeres casi se salen de sus cuencas. No pueden creer que Romano haya hecho eso... ¡Les arruinó el yaoi gratuito! Tenían algo nuevo y de primera mano y él lo destruyó sin pensar el sus sentimientos fujoshis… Los orbes verdes de Bélgica y Hungría brillaban decididos. El italiano debía pagar.

-¡Hahahahahaha! - el italiano, sin importarle nada seguía brincando sobre los restos de aquella cámara, para luego ser interrumpido por dos furiosas fujoshis que se acercaban lentamente con unas expresiones tétricas en sus rostros.

-Vas a pagar Lovino... - una belga se le abalanzo con un hacha –sale una escena de Antonio con una sonrisa boba, sobándose la cabeza y mirando hacia el espacio de su armario que se suponía debería ocupar su arma de guerra-

- ¡Ha! Bel... tú no puedes hacerme nada, soy tu debilidad- el increíblemente siempre acertado sentido del peligro que tenía el italiano no estaba encendido en esa ocasión, pues en vez de correr a ponerse a salvo como siempre lo hacía decidió quedarse en su lugar - y firmar su sentencia de muerte-

-¡Aww! tienes razón... - gimotea la rubia a medida que baja el arma y se acerca a acariciar su castaña cabeza. -Tu eres mi LoviLove~-

En eso, una húngara hace presencia.

-¡Pero yo si puedo matarlo! ¡ESA CAMARA ME COSTO MILLONES! ¡Y TENÍA YAOI! ¡YAOI QUE NO GUARDE EN MI ORDENADOR! ¡MUERE HIJO DE PUTA!- la castaña había tomado la enorme hacha que sostenía hacia unos minutos su amiga fujoshi.

Ahí si que el instinto de supervivencia italiano hizo acto de presencia, y en un pestañear Lovino empezó a correr en dirección contraria a la húngara, que con esos ojos tan brillantes y esa sonrisa tan tétrica no presagiaba nada bueno...

-¡Eli! ¡Detente! ¡No lo asesines!- la belga, con pequeñas lagrimitas saliendo de sus ojos persiguió a la húngara para hacerle entender que si ella asesinaba a Lovi el yaoi gratis se acabaría

-¡Dame razones para no hacerlo! - la húngara había acorralado al italiano en un rincón, el hacha se había detenido a 2 milímetros de su rostro.

-It's Free, Eli. ¡Entiéndelo! Nuestro yaoi se acabará

-¿Acabarse? ¿Y qué hay de Feli y Ludwig? -los nombrados se miraron entre sí, o más bien, el rubio miro a Feli, Feli tenía los ojos cerrados como de costumbre- ¿o el USAUK?

-Eli, ¿te escuchas a ti misma?- Emma quitó unos lentes de su bolsillo y se los calzó tratando de ponerle más seriedad a sus palabras- Has olvidado la verdadera esencia del yaoi. El amor... y el sexo desenfrenado. Mira a este pobre italiano desgarbado y paliducho- señala a un Lovino que está a punto de desmayarse del susto que le provoca la situación en la que se encuentra

La húngara volvió su rostro, para mijar fijamente al italiano flacucho, su rostro estaba lleno de lagrimas... y mocos, en especial mocos.

-¿Q-que estoy haciendo? - dejo caer el hacha sobre las piernas del moqueado italiano.

-Estás dando el primer paso hacia la aceptación de que tienes un problema de ira. No te preocupes, te ayudaremos- Emma le tiende una cajita de pañuelos desechables al italiano. Los mocos que aun le salen de la nariz son desagradables y le dan un aire idiota y... menos varonil

-Corazón, limpiate el rostro y ve con Toño, ¿quieres?-

-S-si... - gimió con la voz quebrada, como la de un niño pequeño luego de llorar.

* * *

><p>Dejando de lado al pobre Lovino Vargas, Representación de Italia del Sur, que quedó como bolsa de huesos tirado en el suelo, una muy sonriente –y recuperada- húngara se apoderó del mouse y comenzó a investigar y clickear en varias carpetas, hasta que encontró una que prometía algo interesante: <em>"Fics de Lady Lemmon"<em>

Los ojos de las fujoshis presentes destellaron e instintivamente se acercaron al ordenador. _¿Suena sugerente, no?_

-Bien, bien... supongo que... deberíamos pasar a la siguiente carpeta ya... - un francés interrumpió a las chicas

-¿Que carpeta? ¿No te das cuenta de todo lo que causo ese PEN DRIVE? – Arthur señaló la sala de conferencias. Había 3 ventanas rotas y un pequeño incendio en una esquina

-¡Calmemos nuestras ansias voyeuristas y resolvamos esta cuestión ya!- Ambas chicas llevaban en mano una bandera colorida. Sí, igual a lo que sea que sale del trasero del Nyan-cat

-Por el bien de todos... y nuestra salud mental creo que deberíamos hallar a las responsables de esto- el ingles intentaba desconectar el pen drive

-Espera... - Francis se acercó - solo hemos visto la carpeta que dice "Hetalia" ¿no? tal vez... hayan mas carpetas ahí...

-¿Y qué otra carpeta nos puede interesar, wine bastard? ¡Es suficiente con todo lo que ya vimos! quedé emocionalmente dañado de por vida. No quiero enterarme de la vida sexual de nadie... ¡y tampoco quiero que hurguen en la mía!-

-Pero... podríamos hallar a las o los responsables de esto... -

-Honhonhon mon ami, ¿tu tienes vida sexual? No creí que L'Amérique y tú...- el francés sonríe pervertido

-¡Sí! ¡Quiero que me diga de donde quitó ese material!- Hungría volvió a meterse en la conversación arreglándose el vestido y el pelo fuera de lugar.

-¡Vale, vale! yo opino que deberíamos descubrir quienes son... - un español apareció desde el otro lado de la mesa, tenía la camisa llena de lagrimas y mocos.

-¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer?- murmura Alemania

-Pues... Primeramente deberíamos hablar con...-Francis mira la ventana por la que se arrojaron Alfred Natalia y Gilbert- el intento de héroe, la loca y mon ami Gil

-¡Yo se! Ve - un italiano se acercó al ordenador. El italiano procedió a clickear "atrás" otra serie de nuevas carpetas apareció. Una en particular le llamo la atención "FanFics", la abrió sin pensarlo dos veces y se encontró con una gran variedad de carpetas con nombres raros. '9KillerQueen9', 'Annih', 'Escritora Troll', 'Lisa Parker', 'MIS FICS Lady V Lemmon', etc.

— _¿Lemmon? _¿Acaso se cree limón, o algo así? —Murmuró un confundido francés—o a lo mejor es una bruja amargada y agria…

— ¡Tonto! ¡Lemmon es la descripción de una escena sexual!—varias voces exclamaron y la sonrisa pervertida del francés indicó que había captado el sentido de la cuestión.

— ¿Y? Aún no me explicó por qué sería ese su nombre… ¿acaso es ninfómana? —un inglés arqueó sus-enormes- cejas y miró de reojo al francés que olía descaradamente una rosa mientras intentaba pellizcar su aristocrático trasero. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada le dio un golpe en la cabeza y Francis cayó al suelo de nuevo.

— ¡Tal vez sea el pendrive de una fujoshi!—Eli exclamó; y al fondo, Emma se golpeó la frente con una mano. ¿Hasta ahora Elizaveta notaba que era el pendrive de una fujoshi? Por todo el yaoi… ¡eso era obvio! Mientras tanto, los ojos del Eli se iluminaron y su sonrisa se volvió maníaca. Todos retrocedieron un paso— ¡…Si las encontráramos, yo podría pedirle que intercambiemos yaoi!—entrelazó sus fujoshiosos dedos— ¿Qué dices, Emma?

— ¡Tienes toda la razón, y mi apoyo también!—la húngara sonrió de oreja a oreja ante la respuesta de su rubia amiga. Le agradaba de muchas formas la idea de conseguir material gratuito~ porque… _¿Quién no ama las cosas gratis?_ **:insert here el meme IT'S FREE:** Y en estos tiempos que Europa no estaba bien económicamente pues… no se podía dar el lujo de gastar demasiado.

—Bien… —masculló el inglés—buscaremos en internet a esa tal… _"Lady Lemmon" _y luego-

—¡Mira Inglaterra!- le interrumpió la rubia belga- aquí hay otra carpeta… "Fics de KillerQueen"

—¡Oh, genial! Estamos tratando con una ninfómana y una reina asesina!—del fondo, Antonio estaba riendo—¡Se parece al grupo ese que era tan popular en tu casa Arthur!

—¿Los Beatles?—exclamó Arthur— o… ¿Queen? Te refieres a ese tema que hablaba sobre el travestido…

—¡Ese mismo! —

—¿Un tema musical sobre un travestido?—Eli entrecerró sus ojos—creo que deberé escuchar más bandas inglesas a partir de ahora…

Como Emma vio que al final, y por interrupción del jefe Antonio, se alejaron del punto que estaban tratando, pellizcó a Arthur del brazo y le señaló la carpeta; él comprendió de inmediato.

—Bien… las buscaremos a ambas entonces… ¡Hungría, Bélgica!—las féminas fijaron su mirada en el inglés y sus cejas—Ustedes se encargarán de rastrearlas

—¡Sí! Y el primer lugar será el FF—gritó la castaña al tiempo que chocaba los cinco con Emma—

—¿FF? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come? —un medio-calvo héroe apareció en la ventana e intentó ingresar. Digamos que… sus kilos de más no le hicieron el trabajo fácil— Si es una nueva clase de hamburguesa, YO QUIERO PROBARLA!

—¡Es el Fanfiction!—siete pares de ojos se pusieron en blanco

—¿Uh?

—Es un lugar donde los fans publican sus creaciones literarias… y en especial, hay mucho yaoi~ ¡yahoo

—Pervertidas sexuales…—bufó Suiza antes de arrastrar a su hermana fuera de la sala de juntas.

—Ok, donde sea… pero búsquenlas—fue lo último que se oyó de labios de Arthur.

* * *

><p><strong>*Una semana después*<strong>

—**Gis…—**

—**S-sí— la pelinegra estaba nerviosa. Cuando su amiga le llamaba de esa forma… nada bueno iría a ocurrir después. Así que decidió que no se voltearía**

—**¡Me descargué el Stamp 6 de Hetalia!—**

—**¿Enserio?—la pelinegra estaba atónita, esperaba que le gritara o algo así—¡Eso es genial!—se volvió para mirar a su amiga—¿Y en donde lo descarg-**

**Volteó y vio que la rubia sostenía en sus manos un hacha y estaba rodeada de un aura negra, estilo Rusia cuando te comes sus galletas sin permiso.**

—**En una computadora cualquiera de un ciber… pero necesito un pendrive en donde descargarlo. ¿Ya lo encontraste?**

—**N-no ¡p-pero aun lo estoy b-buscando!**

—**Pues dejame ayudarte—el hacha recorrió la habitación en la que se encontraban para luego quedar estampado en la pared a milímetros del rostro de una muy asustada pelinegra**

—**Oh, mira! No estaba ahí ¬¬ sigamos buscando—**

* * *

><p>—¡Arthur!—una húngara con el pelo recogido y ropa de deporte se acercó corriendo al inglés que estaba por retirarse a su país—Tengo lo que querías! La información!<p>

—¿Eh? ¿Y te tardaste una maldita semana? Me sorprendes, Hungría… —la felicitó el cejón… eh, el inglés.

—¡Pff! ¡Me tardé tres minutos! Ahora sé por qué se me hacían conocidos esos nicknames… KillerQueen y Lady V. Lemmon están en mi lista de autores favoritos… ¡ambas tienen yaoi!

—¿Y entonces porqué me lo entregas ahora?

—¡Perdón! Es que Lisa Parker actualizó _"Solo esta Noche"_ y… y… Matthew dio a luz a sus mellizos… y tú descubriste que Alfred te engañaba ¡Él era el verdadero padre! ¡Y hay RusCan!

—¡¿Qué?

—Eh… nada, no comprenderías. En fin, ¡me voy! Quedé de ir con Emma a espiar a Lud y Feli

El inglés vio a la húngara marcharse ¿Quién mierda era Lisa Parker? ¿Él y Alfred saliendo? ¿Matt embarazado de mellizos… y de su propio hermano? Sin duda la buscaría pero…

Ahora había asuntos más importantes que atender.

—Veamos que hay aquí…—empezó a ojear el informe que había redactado la húngara—Así que esa tal "Lemmon" tiene un blog…—lo meditó unos segundos—¿quería ver imágenes R-18?—bien dejemos pasar eso…—siguió leyendo— Son de… Pa-paraqué? —Volvió a leer bien el nombre— Pa…Paraguay-frunció el ceño-¿Cómo mierda el pendrive de unas chicas de ese pequeño país fue a parar a las manos del idiota de Gilbert?—el inglés negó con la cabeza y extrajo su móvil del bolsillo

—Inés, dile a mi superior que estaré ausente unas semanas…—

—Ehm… te equivocaste de número-aru…—

—Ah! Yao… lo siento—

—No importa-aru—colgó

—Ahora sí—marcó otro número—

—Inés dile a mi superior qu-

— ¿Enserio-aru?

—L-lo s-siento Yao!—colgó.

Frotó sus sienes antes de irse y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

><p><strong>LadyLemmon: Para las interesadas sí poseo un blog~ ahí podrán encontrar doujinshis de Hetalia y Kuroshitsuji en español :D<strong>

**Link: yaoi(punto)lover39(punto)blogspot(punto)com**

**KillerQueen: Bien, muchas se preguntarán porqué elegimos éste país para situar la segunda parte de esta locura. Aquí las razones:**

**1- Es el lugar más improbable del planeta donde esto pueda suceder, enserio xD**

**2- Nosotras somos paraguayas**

**3- Cuando este capítulo fue escrito, en Asunción se desarrollaba la Cumbre Iberoamericana… así que fue una idea loca que vino de ahí :lol:**

**Esperamos sus reviews, y no descartamos la futura aparición de los Latinos. Nos leemos luego**


	5. Preparativos Para El Viaje

Capítulo 5:

**YAOI, YAOI EVERYWHERE**

**PREPARATIVOS PARA EL VIAJE**

* * *

><p>— ¡Es absolutamente inaceptable! Señor Kirkland, tiene 38 reuniones pendientes con el señor Cameron, y unas cuantas visitas a su Majestad, solo en esta semana. Usted no puede ir a ese país…<p>

—Puff…—el inglés terminó de doblar y acomodar su ropa interior en la maleta—Solo dile que estoy enfermo… y a la reina dile que mi honor como caballero está en juego

— ¿Qué enfermedad dura 4 semanas? ¿Y… qué puede poner en juego su "honor de caballero"?—Inés estaba claramente histérica— no me va a decir que hallaron fotos pornográficas suyas…

—Inés… solo dile lo que se te ocurra...—escupió el rubio antes de salir de su habitación cargando dos de sus maletas favoritas y luego voltea un poco sonrojado en su dirección—Y no menciones nada sobre… _fotografías_

* * *

><p>— <strong>¡West! ¡WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESTT!<strong>—el pruso empezaba a impacientarse. Debería gritar más fuerte— **¡**—el peliblanco tomó aire—**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEST!**

— ¿Qué?—el rubio se sentó lentamente en la cama. Bien, es claro que no suele tomar siestas… pero eran las tres de la mañana, así que quería dormir con tranquilidad… _cosa que probablemente Prusia no entendía—_

— ¡Prepara tus no awesomes maletas! ¡Iremos a Paraguay!—reía como el idiota awesome que era, pero lo cierto es que no tenía ni puta idea de donde quedaba ese lugar. ¡No importa! A él le gustan los viajes. No importaba si era a una selva en medio de Sudamérica o el kiosco de la esquina

— ¿Para…Paraguay? ¿Para qué iremos a Paraguay? ¿Y…?—el alemán notó a un italiano dormido con su cabeza sobre su entrepierna. Gilbert curvó una ceja y de inmediato Ludwig se ruborizó

— ¿Qué hace aquí Italia? ¡Te dije que cerraras las puertas con llave!

— ¡Pero si las cerré todas!—ambos se voltearon para descubrir un enorme agujero en la pared

—Llama a alguien para que arregle eso…—añadió el rubio a medida que se levantaba, dejando al italiano abrazado a su almohada y tomaba su maleta, poniéndola sobre la mesita de noche.

—Y a todo esto… ¿para qué iremos a Paraguay? No es un país muy significativo… ni tenemos políticas económicas co-

— ¡Inglaterra encontró a las dueñas del pendrive! ¡Quiero conocerlas! ¡Seguro serán hermosas chicas morenas, pelinegras y totalmente sexy! ¡Y son dos! Una para mi y otra para mi ¿no es genial?

— _¿Signorinas? ¿Bellas?_ —El italiano abrió los ojos de golpe— ¡Podré coquetear con ellas!

El prusiano lo fulminó con la mirada mientras el alemán solo suspiraba y seguía empacando lo necesario

— ¡Iré a avisar a mi fratello!—se precipitó hacia el agujero por el que había entrado murmurando cosas como _"¡no debo olvidar la pasta!"_ y "_ti amo Alemania"_

* * *

><p>— <em>¡Fratello, ve~ fratello!<em>—una figura delgada se precipita a la habitación y se tropieza cayendo de cara al suelo— Auch…

—Tch, idiota. _Merda_, ¿que quieres?—escupe el sureño ignorando que la nariz de su hermano estaba sangrando— interrumpes mi desayuno de tomates

— ¿Quieres ir a Paraguay? ¿Quieres, quieres?—

— ¿Paraguay? ¿Para que querría yo ir ahí?

—_Ve~_ solo piénsalo fratello… si las mujeres españolas son hermosas… ¡piensa en las sudamericanas! Me parece que hermanito España hizo muy buen trabajo…

—Ugh…—el mayor tragó en seco lo que tenía en la boca y observó a su hermano— ¿y… que tiene que ver el bastardo de España con todo esto?

—Nada… solo que hermanito España es el padre de Paraguay… —canturreó— y de Argentina, y Uruguay, de Bolivia, Perú, Chile… y otros que no recuerdo~

—S-su… ¿su padre? ¿Y de todas esas… naciones?

—Claro, ¿acaso no lo sabías?—juntó sus manos—Ah, hace tiempo que no veo a mis sobrinos americanos, especialmente a Martín…

—Eh… claro que lo sabía… je, je… —se llevó con nerviosismo otro tomate a la boca ignorando las ensoñaciones de su hermano— solo que no lo recordé porque no me interesan ni un poco las cosas que haga ese bastardo…

—_Bene, bene_. Iré a preparar mis maletas hermano, ven si quieres… total, también había fotografías comprometedoras de ti—antes de terminar la oración, el italiano del norte ya había desaparecido en el pasillo y su voz se perdió en el silencio

El sureño dejó caer el tomate cuando una ráfaga de entendimiento le alcanzó de pronto:

—_Si esos países son los hijos de España… eso lo convertiría a él en…_ —abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos oliváceos— _P-pero no creo que España se haya embarazado… ¡NO! Él es un hombre… y los hombres no se embarazan… aunque tampoco somos humanos… Oh mi dios… ¡ESPAÑAAAA!_

* * *

><p>Había trascurrido tres días desde que Inglaterra les ordenó a 4 naciones alistarse para el viaje diciéndoles que se prepararan para encontrarse en el aeropuerto cuando él les indicase. Obviamente se había tomado todo con mucha responsabilidad. ¡Ya era una cuestión de vida o muerte!<p>

— ¡Iggy! —Grita un medio-calvo héroe mientras come una hamburguesa—está decidido. ¡Tony y yo te acompañaremos en el viaje! Haha

—What? ¡N-no! America, eso no es necesario... y menos si vas a ir con ese maldito alienígena tuyo…

—No seas así con Tony, Iggy…—lo abraza por la espalda— sabes que él te quiere… ¡hasta le caes bien! —Claramente Alfred no recuerda el incidente **"I WILL KILL YOU FUCKING LIMEY"—**además, piénsalo… si algún vándalo quiere hacerte daño: ¡AHÍ ESTARÉ YO PROTEGIENDOTE! ALFRED F. JONES, EL HÉROE Hahaha

—Eres un… completo idiota. No sé como pude criar a una nación tan inconsciente… —Arthur se sonroja y lo aparta de sí— pero está bien, si quieres venir, puedes hacerlo. Pero asegúrate de no desencadenar una guerra con alguno de ellos…

— ¿Yo? ¿Guerra? nah, de que hablas Iggy… yo salvé tu trasero del exterminio dos veces…

—Arthur intenta golpearlo pero él se esquiva— ¡No me llames Iggy, America ese apodo es molesto!

—Lo que tú digas, Iggy…—sube a la mesa y empieza a pisar todos los papeles para llamar su atención

—Oh… eres un maldito caso perdido... ¡Y bájate de la maldita mesa bloody bastard!

— ¡Admite que amas cada cosa que hago Artie!

—Ah—enarca una ceja—si, si, lo que digas idiota. Ahora esperame aquí un segundo, voy por algo. No toques nada, ¡NADA!—se empezó a alejar en dirección a la puerta— ¡NADA!

Arthur enfiló a la cocina en busca de su infaltable té —con Alfred ahí, ya lo estaba necesitando para calmarse—y de paso, marcó el número del alemán menor:

— ¿Hallo? ¿Que se te ofrece, England?

—Hm, es que quería que organizaras a las naciones que van a ir… ya sabes, creo que se han apuntado muchos…

—Sí, Italia ha regado la noticia por todo el continente y muchos quieren ir… ¿en qué aeropuerto nos encontraremos?

—En el London Heathrow Airport

—Lo imagine. Bien, ahí nos vemos…

—Right—El inglés colgó el teléfono, y fue por su taza de té. Volviendo al living, le habló a su excolonia

—America, quiero que empaques…

El candelabro colgaba del techo y solo lo sostenían tres cables que amenazaban con soltarse de un momento a otro sobre el sofá el cual tenía marcas de haber sobrevivido una especie de tiroteo, y sobre las alfombras turcas se encontraban los restos de su almohadón favorito, directo de india, regalo de la difunta Reina Victoria

Su retrato tenía pintarrajeado unos lentes de moldura gruesa y un enorme bigote –que no me queda mal pensó—pero que se veía patético en conjunto

—Alfred… ¿que carajos sucedió en mi sala?

—Iggy… —se acercó y tomó del hombro al inglés y mientras se calaba mejor las gafas observo el destrozo—solo diré que fue una divertida fiesta de 5 minutos~

* * *

><p>Luego de que el inglés colgara, Ludwig tomó su agenda de números y marcó al primero que encontró. Segundos después, una voz demasiado conocida le contestó<p>

—Aquí Francia~—el alemán arrugó el entrecejo— ¿Acaso necesitas de mi amour? Ohonhonhonhon...

— ¡Nein!—la voz del incomodo alemán resonó en los oídos del francés

— ¿Non? ¿Entonces para que llamas? ¡Esta es la línea del amor!

—…. —el alemán meditó un poco las palabras del francés. ¿De verdad quería pasar varias horas de avión junto a aquel pervertido?

Terminó por colgar. Seguro Italia le avisaría, y si no… pues no morirían por que el francés no fue.

— ¿Ah…? Aló? Aló, aló? Ehm… Lud? Luddy? Ah, creo que ya colgó. Alemán aburrido...

* * *

><p>—Hm… con que Paraguay, ¿eh?—repitió por decimo tercera vez el español mientras giraba un tomate en sus manos<p>

—Si, ahí, por cierto tiempo…

—Humm... Paraguay…

— ¡JA!—gritó el alemán— ¿podrías dejar de repetirlo? Suenas retrasado España…

—Bien, no tengo nada que hacer…—mentía, en su escritorio había una pila de hojas que debía firmar y revisar—además, Italia dijo que Lovino iría también… y podré pasar un tiempo de nuevo con mis niños… ¡ponme en la lista hombre!—gritó el alegre Antonio con voz cantarina—pero dile a Inglaterra que ya que él invita… ¡se encargará de comprar mis pasajes!

—Gut, nos vemos en Heathrow...

— ¿En la casa de Inglaterra? No… —lo pensó mejor— aunque… oh, no importa. Iré a empacar. Nos vemos ahí

—Humm, si, claro—colgó.

Bien faltan Rusia, sus hermanas, China, Japón… —masculló revisando su agenda—Inglaterra, España e Italia están confirmados… también Alfred quien irá con Arthur—marcó con una X el nombre del ojiazul—según Italia, Roma también irá… ah, bruder Prusia también. Pero aun así tengo la impresión de que alguien falta…

En ese momento juró oír un agudo grito proveniente del otro lado del mundo "¡Me olvidas a mi!" seguido de un "¿Who are you?" **¡CANADA!"**

—Hn, bueno, no importa… —masculló distraído mientras comenzaba a marcar el numero del ruso—Hallo Rusia… Ja, Alemania… Hm… ya veo. Gut, te he llamado por el incidente del pendrive… Sí, Inglaterra y su asistente ya las localizaron y tienen nombres y direcciones… ah? Nein, no es necesario que lleves tu pica y caves en sus cuerpos… bien, nos vemos en Londres, aeropuerto de Heathrow… _auf widerfsen _

—Uf, ahora entiendo por qué Inglaterra me dio este trabajo… —susurra— solo unas llamadas más… "Hallo, ¿Ucrania? Necesito hablar con Belarús…

* * *

><p>— ¡Ya era hora de que llegaran!—un furioso hombre cejudo inglés tomó las maletas de la bielorrusa y sin pensarlo dos veces las lanzó a la cinta— ¡No tenemos tiempo! El vuelo no nos esperará precisamente—repitió la misma acción con las maletas de todos<p>

—Relajate un poco aru—masculló Yao viéndole algo nervioso

— ¡Mi awesome persona no puede esperar para llegar a ese exótico lugar!—gritó Gilbert quien por alguna razón llevaba puesta una camiseta hawaiana— ¡quiero meterme al mar!

—Bruder… —el alemán lo tomo del brazo—tengo dos preguntas para ti: porqué estas vestido así… y si no sabías que es un país mediterráneo. No hay mar ahí…

—Ehm… verás, pequeño y no tan awesome Ludwig… mi maravillosa persona sabe que en estos momentos en Sudamérica hace clima cálido entonces vine preparado… y lo del mar… ¡si lo sabía! Solo no lo recordaba…

—P-pero bruder, aquí, ahora está haciendo mucho frío…

— ¿Y?

— ¡Podrías morir congelado!

— ¿Enserio? No siento nada de frío—el prusiano se defendió con estalactitas de moco colgando de su nariz

—Gut, pero no digas que no te avisé—el menor se alejó y fue donde Arthur, que ya era un auténtico manojo de nervios

— ¡Debemos tomar el puto avión ya!

—Vigila tu vocabulario mon ami, se nota que tus modales los dejaste en Buckingham… pero en fin, ¿de que te preocupas? Tomaremos un jet privado, ¿no?

—B-bueno… Inés no logró conseguirnos uno…

— ¿¡QUE! ¿Y… el que tiene tu preciada reina? ¿Acaso no te lo puede prestar?

— ¡Idiota! ¡Ninguno de nuestros jefes de estado saben que iremos! No puedo pedirle eso a la reina, ¡es inaceptable! En fin, lo mejor que pudo conseguir fue un avión normal… pero…

— ¿Qué ocurre? No me digas que eres tan incompetente como para no conseguir un avión decente para mi hermano y para mi—murmura la bielorrusa y lo acusa con la mirada para agarrarse más fuerte del brazo de Iván

— ¡Dilo de una vez maldito bastardo!—gritó Lovino que arrastraba a Feliciano que quería lanzarse a los brazos de Alemania

—Hera, hera, hera... ve~ Alemania, ¡tengo hambre! Quiero _tu wurst_! Dame pasta y wurst!

Todos los presentes le miraron raro, y Alemania solo atinó a ignorar el rubor que tenía sus mejillas y al italiano que estaba por lanzársele encima—C-calmate Italia… comerás en el avión…

— ¡Pero seguro no tendrán pasta!—chilló el castaño

— ¡Aiyaa! No me toques aru!

— ¡Pero si Yao debe ser uno con Rusia!

— ¡Ni hablar aru!

—Ah Lovino, ¡tan lindo, lindo, liindo…!

— ¡C-callate bastardo del tomate!

—Tengo hambre, Alemania, tengo sueño-.. ¡Abrazame Alemania! Alemania, Alemania, ve~

— ¡I-talia! ¡Calmate!

— ¡Waaaaah!

— ¡Dejame en paz aru!

—Kolkolkol~

—Ustedes...—susurra Arthur ya completamente fuera de sí a causa del escándalo que estaban armando las naciones—ya… ya… ¡SHUT UP!

—Inglaterra…—mascullaron todos antes de quedar en silencio y mirarlo

—DE acuerdo, manada de anormales, escúchenme y háganlo bien: TOMAREMOS UN JODIDO AVION NORMAL, CLASE ECONOMICA! ¿Comprenden?

— ¿Clase económica?

— ¿Acaso no pudiste conseguir algo mejor? ¿Por lo menos primera clase?

—No… Inés es eficiente pero no tanto. ¡Y no se quejen!

— ¿Crees que pasaré tantas horas junto a estos idiotas? Lo único bueno sería que mi adorado Iván…—la sonrojada bielorrusa se acercó más a su hermano mayor

—Hai. No hay más que hacer y el tiempo es oro—dijo el japonés que había estado callado durante el caos—

—Gut, entonces…. En marcha todos. Sudamérica espera… aunque no sé muy bien que es lo que ganaremos con eso…—añadió por ultimo el alemán

* * *

><p>NEXT CHAPTER: VUELO DEL INFIERNO<p>

¡Perdon por la tardanza!


End file.
